Sludge and Metal
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Lenopans and Galvanic Mechamorphs were species that nobody expected to work together well at all... Lucy and Gigabyte changed that view. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Takes place after Omniverse. Chapters on Wednesday every 3 weeks or so.
1. Distress

**Sup Guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Ben Ten. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't Ben Ten, ****Cartoon Network and a few others do.**

**(Plumber HQ)**

Ben wasn't around, neither was Max or the others… Most of the major personal were on missions or more important missions at the moment all but one Lenopan who sat in a chair.

This was Lucy Mann, an agent of the Plumbers… Also, a member of a race known as the 'sludge puppies…' She looked at a monitor.

It showed who she was supposed to meet with, a Galvanic Mechamorph… A species from the planet Galvan B….

"Found you, Gigabyte…" Lucy said with a chirp as she typed away, she had named the Mechamorph… Since he didn't have a real name when Max had met with him.

"I thought you were told to wait for orders from Magister Tennison?" Lucy heard, she ignored the question from Blukic and Driba.

"I thought you both didn't care that I was looking at Gigabyte since I'm headed after him for the mission." Lucy said, both Galvans sighed.

"I can't believe you tried to give him a name… Galvanic Mechamorphs don't have names." Driba stated, Lucy rolled her eyes and keyed in a few buttons before she sat up from the console.

"Their people, they can have names and Giga wanted a name last time we talked…" Lucy said, she had a Plumber Cruiser to pilot to meet Gigabyte.

"But…. Never mind, she has clearance over us…" Driba said before Lucy boarded the cruiser and keyed the ignition. She sat back and waited for the ship to reach where Giga would be.

"I can't believe they assigned me to a case like this… But seriously, a warlord trying to take over a massive super weapon able to dissolve entire planets? I really wonder how those Galvans sleep at night knowing they make super weapons all the time." Lucy said, she looked at her arm which turned into organic sludge, a common fixture of her species.

They also aged much slower than humans, an account of their bodies not being really organic. She also guessed they really didn't age, they just got older in a biological way…

"Gigabyte, are you here?" Lucy asked over the radio, she got a response a moment later.

"I'm busy arriving at the coordinates… You did this last minute… You know…" Gigabyte said, Lucy rolled her eyes and looked around the ship as it ventured even closer to the planet where both agreed to meet.

"I didn't want them to catch on… I didn't think you'd mind since the last time…" Lucy said before she got the Mechamorph equivalent of a sigh.

"I'm just implying this is bad business… Those guys after me…? I think they might be coming…" Giga replied, Lucy said nothing but smirked all the same.

"I think we can handle some bad guys if they show up… I'll be there in 5 minutes if the ship is saying this right…" Lucy stated, Gigabyte let out an electronic sigh.

"3… I'll be there, oh I guess I was right as I said…" Gigabyte said before she heard gunfire on the other end, she guessed whoever he was telling her about had found him, she'd deal with that when she got there.

She increased the speed on the ship and floored it towards the planet, she heard warnings, but she was a Sludgepuppy, her own body would stand up to whatever the ship couldn't.

"Giga, I'll be there in 2 minutes, are you good on your end?" Lucy asked, she got an electronic sigh a few minutes later at the moment.

"Busy at the moment… 1, blast it…" Gigabyte said before Lucy saw a Mechamorph ship land on the planet with a hail of gunfire buffering it, she put the ship down and ran down the ramp.

She looked up to see the ships spiral off to prepare to land, she looked at the other ship which was landing before she sighed and realized she would be dealing with thugs today.

"This guy is either stupid or much more dangerous than I thought he'd be if he's going to attack a Plumber witness and intend to try and get away with it…" Lucy said, she watched the other figure walk down from the hill.

"Gigs!" Lucy said to the Mechamorph. He waved with amusement. Lucy looked up at the explosion.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I'm sorry it isn't perfect; first chapters aren't my thing. I want to point out that this is the first of my Ben Ten stories. Next chapter will show Lucy and Gigabyte fighting off the thugs and will explain Gigabyte more. It will be in a week or so on Wednesday or so. Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Rescue

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Sludge and Metal. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't Ben Ten, ****Cartoon Network and a few others do.**

**(Giamia)**

Gigabyte knew how to fight, Mechamorphs weren't known warriors… But he wasn't most of his kind.

He fired and knocked a thug, a Loboan to the ground… he blinked, wondering what a Werewolf like alien was even doing out here.

"There's a lot of them…" Lucy said, Gigabtye twisted around a punch before grabbing the Loboan with a rubber like hand and throwing him to the ground.

"I told you this guy doesn't play around…." Gigabtye said while more thugs arrived, a Arachichimp fired a web at Lucy.

Lucy laughed when the web passed through her chest, doing nothing to the Lenopan who transformed her hand into a hammer and smacked the alien monkey to the ground.

"Its fun!" Lucy laughed out, Gigabyte couldn't disagree, it was amusing and fun for him to be fighting.

"Yeah, we've still dealing with a small army here…" Gigabyte pointed out, Lucy knew this was true, they were dealing with more then a few thugs… And she looked up to see the ship above her.

"We need to go…" Lucy said, she morphed into her Sludgepuppy form and rushed back towards her ship, the sooner they left, the sooner they'd be safe.

"C'mon!" Lucy shouted from the ramp of her ship, Gigabyte looked at his shuttle which exploded into flames and sighed before he merged with the ship which lifted off as Lucy started up the Plumber ship which flew into the sky.

"Why did whoever is behind this end up sending thugs after you?" Lucy asked while Gigabyte oozed off the wall into the ship in front of Lucy.

"Ametrine isn't someone you tick off and get away with it… He's going on the rampage… Vilgax got taken away and now without him, there's a lot of people trying to be the next… Well Vilgax…" Gigabyte said, Lucy turned her body back into it's human form.

"Well, I'm glad we have that information… You have the disk?" Lucy asked, Gigabyte reached into his body and handed the disk to her which she plugged into the console.

"I don't even know how they knew about me before I got that offworld… Vilgax would never be this good." Gigabyte said, Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded in amusement.

"Well, he's in jail and he can't bother anyone. He doesn't have anything to bribe or kill or… Well, Vilgax stuff, you know?" Lucy asked, Gigabyte nodded and melded with the seat and twisted his head to look at her.

"Well, I'm just glad he's locked up and can't damage the galaxy anymore… How are you, though? We haven't talked down since 3 months ago when you asked me about Ametrine anyway." Gigabyte asked, Lucy reached into the mass of her Sludgepuppy form and pulled the webbing out.

"I've been cool, thanks for asking, Gigs…. I've always wondered why you agreed to help on this case, most Mechamorphs don't like to leave their moon." Lucy said, Gigabyte rolled his eye which Lucy rolled her eyes and flicked a mud covered hand at his eye.

"I'm not most of my kind… I don't know if your aware, one of my kind was fully willing to sell another of my kind into slavery for money dispite being related to said Mechamorph… My kind isn't all tech and computers… I'm not really a tech guy… Besides… How many Lenopans leave their home?" Gigabyte asked and Lucy rolled her eyes again.

While Gigabyte was off-topic, he had a point, his species weren't just computer made life… And her species wasn't just living, sentient mud that was unable to amount to anything.

"You think we've lost him?" Lucy asked, Gigabyte was silent, but he said nothing for a moment. 

"I don't think so… But only because me managed to follow us so far… I think we should find a place to hide before he finds us again before we get captured… Unless you plan on throwing mud at everyone working for Ametrine…" Gigabyte said, amused while Lucy rolled her eyes and turned back to the ship.

They had no idea where to go or what they could trust… Going to Earth was a bad move.

She thought of any place they could go and hide out on… She grinned and turned to Gigabyte who blinked at her.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know its short, my computer has problems right now. I also want to point out Ben might not show up and Lucy and Gigabyte might be the only 2 main characters besides Ametrine. Next chapter will be next week and will show Lucy and Gigabyte planning their next move. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I'm planning a story on Verdonna and an oc soon. **


End file.
